User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring432/I Love You (A Stevekael Yaoi!!! Only for fujoshis!!!)
Mikael rubbed his temples to ease his headaches. He has been suffering from a headache from the past few days because of his intensive piano practicing. As he is resting, he heard the ringing of the doorbell. He opened the door and he saw Steve standing outside of his house. "Steve?! What the hell are you standing outside my house?!" "Is there a more polite way to treat a guest, Mikael?" Steve cooed with a mischievous spark in his green eyes. Mikael took a deep breath, exhaling with more force than needed, trying to make it obvious that he is irritated. "Enough of this. I want some rest." He said quickly, standing up and headed to his bedroom. Steve hopped up, not bothering to put his coat back on as he sped after Mikael. The boy with tea-green hair had made it as far as the staircase before he is slammed against the wall, his wrists are held securely over his head by the green-haired boy. "Abandoning your guest while resting?" Steve chuckled lightly, "How impolite of you." He leaned forward to lick up Mikael's neck. Mikael's eyes widened at this, letting out a slight noise of pleasure, trying to hold back moans as he bit his lip. "W-What the heck are you doing?!" Mikael gasped. Steve slowly pulled the older boy's waist up to his own, moving his head back to look at Mikael. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He purred before smashing his lips against Mikael's, his tongue instantly invading the latter's mouth. Mikael's hands flew to Steve's shoulders for support, a low moan escaping from his throat. Mikael felt himself giving in to the kiss, his own tongue swirling in Steve's mouth. They broke the kiss, a string of spit connecting their lips as they panted, both of their faces flushing red and their breath heavy. "Go to my room, now." Mikael commanded, dragging Steve by his shirt collar, nearly choking the younger boy. They hastily made their way to Mikael's bedroom, locking the door as soon as they entered. Mikael hurried to take off his jacket, then stopped when he got to his undershirt. Steve chuckled when he saw Mikael stop, his own top having been removed minutes ago. "The awesome pianist can't even undress himself?" He taunted while unbuttoning Mikael's shirt, slowly taking it off while leaving both the boys in their pants only. Steve threw Mikael onto the bed, straddling the older boy, rubbing his hand over his crotch area and eventually onto his chest, wrapping his arms around the pianist's waist. "Nnnnngh!!" Mikael moaned at the touch, crossing and uncrossing his legs. "I-I hate you... Stop teasing and get on with it!!!" Mikael shouted. Steve ignored his pleas, continuing to tease as he nibbled on Mikael's neck, leaving hickeys as he went along. "Fine, if you won't listen to me, I'l be in charge of the situation." Steve said cunningly, grabbing Mikael's hands and flipping him over, pinning him down onto the bed. "This should be fun..." Steve smirked evilly, reaching into Mikael's pants and felt his erected member, slowly moving his hands up and down on it. Mikael's eyes widened and he let out a moan of pleasure. "S-Steve!!" Mikael cried out in ecstasy as Steve loosened his pants, his speed increasing. He then stopped, a whine escaping from his throat when he stopped being pleasured. "Now, I want you to beg, Mikael." Steve commanded while pressing his lips to Mikael's, kissing him passionately and even biting his lip before separating. "P-Please, Steve! I-I want you!!!" Mikael moaned. "Good boy~" Steve smiled victoriously. He glanced to the side of the bed and he got a devilish idea. He lifted two fingers to Mikael's mouth, the pianist compromising and sucking them, wetting them and making them nice and moist. Steve slowly removed his fingers, getting even more aroused by the sucking Mikael gave him. He slowly inserted one finger while Mikael gasped and bit onto his lip. "It's okay..." Steve comforted, bringing Mikael to a kiss as he inserted his other finger, subtly pressing inside to stretch him out. "A-Ah!" Mikael moaned as Steve reached his sweet spot. "Th-There!!" Mikael moaned out. Steve smiled to himself, continuing to tease the spot with his fingers before pulling out. He slowly steadied himself at Mikael's entrance, the pianist's legs wrapped around his waist as he leaned forward, his arms wrapped around his neck. Steve slowly eased himself inside, letting out a soft moan. Mikael clenched his eyes, biting his lip and allowing his body to get used to it. After a few seconds, Mikael cracked his eyes open, his mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily. "M-Move..." Steve slowly thrusted his hips, gaining a few moans from Mikael as he felt the pianist's walls loosen as he got used to it. "F-Faster!!!" Mikael cried out, catching Steve by surprise. The green-haired boy chuckled, "As you wish." He thrusted himself as hard as he could inside Mikael, hitting his prostate. "A-AAAAHHHH!!!" Mikael cried in pleasure, his back arched. Steve thrusted into that spot over and over, gasping for breath, amazed at how good Mikael felt. "S-Steve, yo-you're going to make m-" Mikael moaned as he climaxed, his muscles clenching. Steve moaned loudly, calling out Mikael's name as he came inside Mikael, riding out their climaxes until he finally pulled out. Mikael collapsed onto his bed, his energy completely drained. Steve's breathing slowed as he crawled into the bed with Mikael. "I love you..." Steve whispered, planting a kiss on Mikael's cheek. Mikael turned over, propping his head up with his hand. "I thought you hated me?" He purred, snuggling Steve closer to him. "No." Steve smiled, shaking his head. "Shut up." Steve jokingly responded, shutting his eyes to get some rest. Mikael smirked, shutting his eyes as well. "I love you too, dobe." Category:Blog posts